


daft pretty boys

by pleasydeasy



Series: james & sirius one-shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, except 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasydeasy/pseuds/pleasydeasy
Summary: In which James is a menace with both cold hands and cold feet and Sirius is the happy recipient of his love,or: three times James kisses Sirius and one time Sirius kisses James.





	daft pretty boys

1\. may, fifth year (sirius)

 

«Mate,» James whispers one night in fifth year, his voice partially muffled by his half-arsed silencing charms. Sirius opens his eyes and officially gives up on trying to sleep because he knows there is no point when James starts whispering in the middle of the night. 

Hoisting himself up on his elbows, he pulls back his curtains and sees James do the same. «Sod you, I was sleeping,» he says, which is an obvious lie. «Your silencing charms are pure shit, by the way,» he adds, for good measure. 

In the low light, he can see James’ grin and the rest of his face, looking, as always, strangely naked without his glasses. He watches as James throws off his covers and pads over to his bed, motioning for Sirius to make space. Sirius obliges without saying anything, it’s not the first time this has happened. 

James makes himself comfortable under the covers, sticking his freezing feet under Sirius’ warm ones and snickers when Sirius yelps because he’s awful like that. When he finally settles down, Sirius brings a hand up to run through James’ mess of a hair, watching as he closes his eyes and sighs contentedly. 

He doesn’t ask what James is doing in his bed. Most likely there is no specific reason, and if there was one, Sirius wouldn’t waste time asking for it anyway. Sometimes James climbs into his bed and sometimes Sirius climbs into James’ and it’s just one of those things that seem really fucking weird to everyone else and makes perfect sense to them. 

His limbs are finally calming down after hours of restlessness and he can feel James’ hand on his back, slowly stroking. He closes his eyes, falling slowly into the blissful state between sleep and wake, and hears distantly the sheets shuffling as James moves closer. A moment later, James kisses his nose. It’s light, so light that Sirius barely feels it, and yet it’s infinitely intimate. His hand tightens, momentarily, in James’ hair, and then, a second later, Sirius is fast asleep. 

 

2\. october, sixth year (sirius)

 

«Jamie,» Sirius says, throwing an arm around James’ shoulder and sits, rather heavily, down on his lap. He’s hazy with alcohol, blissfully unworried and suddenly overwhelmed with affection for James. Over the top of James’ head, he can see the rest of the common room, filled with people of various drunkenness, and Lily Evans is grinning at him from across the room, undoubtedly in a better mood because of alcohol. 

«Pads!» James all but yells back because he’s always loud when he’s drunk. He smiles brightly at Sirius and adjusts so they sit better, Sirius stretched across James’ lap. From the other chair, Marlene watches with an amused look on her face. 

Sirius can feel his own lips form a smile, unable to stop himself. He and James grin stupidly at each other for a moment, and everything is impossibly perfect, as it often seems to be when alcohol is involved. 

«Love you,» James grins, his arms coming up to hug Sirius. 

Sirius laughs helplessly, feeling like he’s going to burst. «Love you,» he replies, trying not to yell it too loudly. 

He hears a snort from the other chair and looks up. Marlene is shaking her head, but she’s smiling too. «Wankers,» she says, and Sirius flips her the bird, to which she only smiles bigger. 

When he turns back, James leans up to press a soft kiss to Sirius’ cheek. 

«Thanks,» Sirius says. 

«Anytime,» James replies, his smile like the sun. 

 

3\. june, sixth year (sirius)

 

«Hey, did you finish Charms homework?» James asks, his words dragging lazily in the hot June sun. The grass is soft and warm, and every once in a while there’s a splash from Peter throwing a rock in the lake. 

When Sirius doesn’t answer, James pokes him in the side. Sirius opens his eyes, pokes James back and says, «In my bag.»

«Did Sirius just say he did his homework on his own initiative?» Remus says, lying on his stomach with a book in front of him. «This is a cause for celebration, really.»

«Bugger off,» Sirius mumbles, closing his eyes again. From beside him, he can hear James snicker, but he doesn’t bother doing anything about it. He’s stretched out on his back, a hand in front of his eyes to shield from the sun, and so comfortable he’s almost falling asleep. 

«What the fuck,» James says. He pokes Sirius again. Sirius opens his eyes, yet again, and fixes James with an irritated but lazy glare.

«Merlin, what?»

«Your handwriting is a big pile of shit,» James says, squinting at the parchment. «How does Flitwick read this?»

«’s not my fault you’ve got shitty eyes,» Sirius says, sitting up and leaning over to look at the parchment with James. «I’ve got perfectly nice handwriting.»

«Yeah, alright,» James snorts and points with his wand. «What does it say here?»

«‘The movement of the hand is crucial for the outcome of the spell’, you illiterate fuck.»

«You know, I’m not sure Flitwick will appreciate being called an illiterate fuck,» James replies, writing something at his own parchment. 

«Wanker,» Sirius says, and tilts his face up to the sun. 

«Tosspot,» James mumbles absentmindedly, caught up in his own essay. A few minutes pass peacefully, the silence only interrupted by the scratching of James’ quill on his parchment and the turning of pages in Remus’ book. Finally, James rolls up his parchment and puts everything in his bag. 

«Off to detention?» says Remus. 

«Yeah,» replies James and gets up. 

Sirius opens his eyes and says, «Be on the mirror, then.»

«Yeah, talk in an hour or so. Thanks for the help, by the way, what would I do without your good Charms and terrible handwriting, hm?» James swoops down and places a sound kiss on Sirius’ forehead, and then he’s off, leaping up to the castle in energetic steps. 

«Say hi to Mcgonagall for me!» Sirius calls after him and gets a wink in return. 

 

+1. december, seventh year (james)

 

«Jesus Christ, it’s freezing,» Sirius says, stepping out in the snow. The winter is unusually cold and the grounds of Hogwarts are covered in snow. Lily said it made it look like a castle from a muggle fairytale, which James obviously wouldn’t know. 

«When did you start to swear like a muggle?» he says, pulling at his scarf so it covers him better. The snow is falling prettily around him, and he stretches his hand out to catch a snowflake. It lands in his gloved palm, melting slowly. 

«I’m just trying to expand my vocabulary,» replies Sirius, smirking. His cheeks are flushed from cold and the rest of his pale skin stand in stark contrast to his dark hair. James resists the urge to poke his cheek to see what color it would turn. 

« _Fuck_ , it’s cold,» Remus says vehemently, coming up behind them with Peter by his side. «Whose idea was it to have a snowball fight again?»

«It was all of us, Moony, God,» Sirius says. «Live a little!»

And with that, he picks up a handful of snow and flicks it in Remus’ face. Peter gasps joyously. Remus freezes, his face like he just sucked on a lemon. Slowly, he reaches up and brushes off his cheeks. Sirius, James and Peter all watch in hopeful anticipation until finally Remus says, «Fuck you, Black,» picks up _two_ handfuls of snow and smashes them into Sirius face. 

James lets out a shout of laughter. «It’s on!» 

They grapple around for hours, alternating between throwing snowballs and shoving snow into the openings of jackets. It’s still freezing and by the end of it, James’ toes are numb, but his cheeks ache from smiling and clouds are forming around him from his breathless laugh. 

«Alright,» Peter finally says, leaning against the wall and trying to get snow out of his scarf. «I’m going back inside.»

«Me too, I think my fingers are going to fall off,» Remus says. The two of them disappear into the castle, Remus leaning over to help brush off Peter.

James looks at Sirius, who’s looking up at the sky and trying to catch snowflakes with his mouth. «I won.»

Sirius looks at him, a smile playing at his lips. «No way, Potter. I crushed you.»

«Dream on, Black,» James snorts. «Didn’t seem so cocky when I was shoving your face into the snow, did you?»

«That was on purpose. You were so shitty at this and I didn’t want you to feel bad.»

«Fucking- _pathological_ liar,» James says, but he’s unable to contain a grin, which Sirius returns, somewhat cockily. He looks almost unreal like this, flushed and bright-eyed, snowflakes in his hair and droplets on his eyelids from the snow. 

James reaches out and takes Sirius’ face between his now uncovered hands (his gloves are somewhere in the snow, completely soaked), and his cheeks are cold against his palms. Sirius smiles softly at him. 

«What’re you doing?»

«Warming your cheeks,» James replies. 

Sirius closes his eyes for a moment, and then he reaches out and pulls James into a kiss. Admittedly, James did not see this coming, but now that it is happening it’s not entirely surprising either. He’s certainly not about to complain. Soft lips move against his own, and James moves his now cold hands down, down, up under Sirius’ shirt and onto his warm stomach. Sirius yelps. 

«Twat,» he mumbles against James’ lips, and James laughs happily and the kiss just goes on and on and it’s absolutely and completely perfect. 

Except James’ toes really are about to fall off. 

He pulls away for a moment. «D’you mind if we continue this inside?»

«You’re about to freeze to death too?» Sirius says and takes his hand. «Let’s go.»

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love these boys


End file.
